Plot Bunnies (DroidIpodWhatever Challenge)
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: I jumped on the bandwagon and did an Ipod challenge thing, but I want to continue with it so I just decided to give it a new name. Enjoy and maybe I'll be able to inspire you too! Sorry that the rating is T, but I know my brain will go there and maybe eventually go up to M, just warning you!


_Author's Note: Okay, I had to dip my toe because I love music and music does spur the imagination. Plus, it helps me focus. I know, I know, where the heck have I been, it's been two years. Go read my profile again, I updated it. Anyways, I needed to get the juices flowing and this helped out a lot, I may do more. :) Read & Review, it's just plot bunny fun for me and I just like sharing and inspiring others. :) Also, I broke rule #1, too bad, it's whatever my muse wanted and besides rules were meant to be broken! :)_

_Also, I do not own any of these characters, which all belong to the wonderful genius of Richard O'Brien and I do not own any of the songs listed here._

* * *

Shuffle Challenge Rules _(yadayada)_

1. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

4. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.

5. Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

**Open Your Heart—Madonna (3:47)**

Magenta was shy and didn't know how to tell her brother how much she loved him. If only he'd give her a chance to speak with her, she'd be able to express herself. She was sitting on the beach watching the waves of the moondrenched shores when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up and saw her beloved brother.

"You had me worried."

"I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Magenta, please, I am worried, you've been avoiding me."

"You're the one avoiding me!"

"I've been studying."

"Maybe you should stop studying and pay attention to something else, someone who needs you!"

"What are you saying?"

"I love you!"

There, she had finally opened her heart to him.

* * *

**Rock You Like a Hurricane—The Scorpions (4:09)** _(*smiles evilly* This was too perfect. I love you, Droid.)_

Frank was ready to make his grand entrance to his loyal subjects. He was going to rock their worlds with not only his creation, but with his body, yes he was a sex machine. No one could refuse him, no one. He had heard from the screeches of the groupie that there were uninvited guests, a young couple, now entreating on his convention, but that didn't matter, more fun for him. He licked his lips as he checked himself in the mirror, gorgeous as always. He wrapped his royal cloak around himself and headed to the lift. He could hear the sounds of his native dance ending as he closed the lift and pressed the button to the hall outside the ball room. He took a deep breath, smiled.

"Here I am!" he thought to himself.

* * *

**My Heart Will Go On—Celine Dion (4:35) **_(Aww...Come on, this one was kind of hard. Dang, Droid!)_

She never mentioned it and would never show it, but Magenta was sad when her brother murdered Frank. She secretly loved him, no one was immune to him, well, maybe her brother was the only one. She gazed at the stars as they shone outside the window, rushing by, as they headed home. She was ashamed she couldn't control her brother or her master, it tugged at her, was there a solution? There never would be, one had to live while the other had to die, that's how it was with them. She wondered if it had been best if she had died, then neither of them would have this rivalry for her heart. She gazed back out the window, remembering the memories, the good memories of her and the prince. She smiled as a tear fell.

"I'm sorry, Master."

She put her head down.

* * *

**Forever Young—Carol Parks (Care Bears 2) (6:10) **_(Wow! I'm dating myself with this song. Yes, I know it's a children's movie from the 80's, so sue me, but I was a child of the 80's and I loved these cute bears and this song.)_

They had been friends for a long time, but time had not been kind. They grew up together, had fights, shared boyfriends, but she moved away. Columbia was sad when Magenta left, felt like her heart had been ripped away from her. She was later told that Magenta hadn't moved that she had died in a car accident which caused Columbia such anguish that she started doing stupid things like sleeping with the wrong guys, guys that would abuse her, but she didn't care since she felt nothing. Her spirit was slowly dying and one night she was walking since her latest boyfriend decided to dump her. She didn't know where she was, but she saw a light on in a castle and went to investigate if they had a phone. When she knocked she was shocked and excited at who opened the door, there she was, alive and well. Magenta smiled and hugged her friend, bringing her into the castle.

"I thought you were dead!"

"No, silly, I had to leave the planet."

"Wait, what? Leave earth?"

"Yeah, come in and I'll explain."

She went in and never left until her death years later.

* * *

**The Kill—30 Seconds to Mars (3:51) **_(Another perfect song, thank you, Droid!)_

Riff Raff smirked and Frank backed up. He knew his time was drawing to an end, but was there a way out of it? No, he could tell by his handyman's cold stare, his jerky trigger finger, his stance. Frank was actually frightened and proud at the same moment, his handyman stood up to him. A scream broke their reveries and then a zap, Columbia fell lifeless to the floor. He let out a terrified sigh and Riff Raff advanced, murder in his eyes. It was time for payback for all the times the prince broke Riff's spirit.

* * *

**The Crow & The Butterfly—Shinedown (4:10) **_(I love this song even though it's depressing.)_

She was in their room sobbing. She didn't want to believe it, wouldn't, as she glanced up at the life-size portrait of him. She traced her fingers across the portrait and then in grief mixed with anger she tore it down, ripping it to shreds. She cried and screamed, tearing down all his pictures. She threw things that he gave her, some shattering against the wall, some unhurt by her outburst while she punched the wall. She had truly loved Eddie, she knew Frank didn't love her as much, but Eddie, he did and whispered dreams of forever. A forever that would now never exist and she was stuck here with these unforgiving, backwards ass aliens! She fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep, hopefully to a dream more beautiful than her life.

* * *

**Name—Goo Goo Dolls (4:23)**

She had been attending a funeral of a fallen Translyvanian soldier when she saw them. They were alone by a grave and when the ceremony was over they were still there sitting, hugging each other when she approached. When they noticed her, they stood and paid respect to their Queen.

"Please, children, it's okay."

She kneeled to be eye level with them as the little girl with red curls began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Our mother died a few days ago and we have no place to go. We're orphans, your majesty," said the little blonde boy.

"I am so sorry, little ones. How about I take you in and you can live with me?"

"Really?" asked the little girl.

"Really, I will treat you like my own. Come now."

They took her hand and they went to the palace.

* * *

**Killer Queen—Queen (2:59)** _(*laughs hysterically*)_

He may not be a woman, but he was definitely a Queen; pampered, spoiled, adored, and loved by his people. Frank had taken his daily soak and was now at his vanity, a towel wrapped around his head, smiling at his beautiful face. He applied cream to his face and then sat back painting his toenails with red nail polish. Tonight's events would be magnificent and he would be the most exceptionally handsome one there. He smirked.

"Eat your heart out."

* * *

**Crazy Train—Ozzy Osbourne (4:46)** _(Okay, when is this going to get hard? This is too easy!)_

Riff Raff wished this would stop, the voices, the yelling. He put his hands to his ears.

"STOP! Someone make it stop!"

Magenta jerked awake and noticed her brother in agony.

"What's wrong, dearest brother? Are you worried about your plan?"

"He knows, I swear he knows!"

"How?"

"They told me."

"Who told you?"

"The voices, they say he's been spying on us."

"Riff, he's too busy with Columbia or in the lab half-slaving over this idea of a creation."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go back to sleep."

"I'll try."

She kissed his cheek and rolled over to get back to sleep. He watched as she soon drifted off, but he still could not sleep. The voices would not leave him be as he pounded his hands against his ears.

* * *

**Wicked Game—Chris Isaak (4:44)** _(Okay, I get the hint, Droid! You had to save this one for last, frickin' evil phone. Okay, I'm going to write another chapter and then post it tomorrow night or Thursday.)_

What could she do? She had a choice that she just couldn't make. She loved them both, how would she tell them.

"Come on, Magenta, what's the answer?"

She glanced at her Master and then to her brother.

"I…I…don't know."

"Come now, Magenta, do not play such a wicked, wicked game."

She smirked at her Master.

"I don't play wicked games like you."

He laughed.

"Please, dearest sister, tell us?"

"You may not like my answer, brother."

"AHA!"

"Don't be so smug, Master."

"HA!" shouted Riff Raff in triumph.

"I love you both."

They were stunned.

"I cannot help it, you've both have been there for me. Would you be willing to share me?"

They glanced at each other not sure what to say or do.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed all that, if you want, R&R. Love ya guys, it's great to be back! :) My thoughts are in italics because it's also funny to see what people think when they get the next song, and these were my exact thoughts when some of these songs came up. **


End file.
